


Endorphin

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuaka - Freeform, Choking, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Female Reader, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Short Reader, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, don’t like it? don’t read it babe, idk how to tag, this reader is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: You had come into their lives like a storm, blowing them away without even trying to. They would do anything to keep you.(the reader is she/her)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1 - Trust

Everything had started out perfectly. A little too perfectly if they were being honest but how could any resist it? They had met you through Kenma, a friend he made at college who he had taken an interest in after finding out how good you were at video games and you had the patience of a saint and never pressured him. He found himself instantly drawn to your calm nature, it reminded him of Kuroo and Akaashi, a perfect blend that made you,  _you_ ...

You had became one of his most treasured friends and he really valued you and your friendship. Eventually you hung out at his place and met the enigma that was Kuroo Tetsurō, and while you wouldn’t admit it outright at the time, you immediately took a liking to him.

You had met their other friends too but no one caught you attention the way the 4 of them did. You and Kenma had an understanding, he would sometimes mess around with the trio especially Kuroo but they were only with each other exclusively, like a threesome with a dash of Kenma, it made you giggle when you first found out but never judged them and never bothered to feel weird about it either.

You quickly became an important part of their lives. You’d stay up and watch stupid movies and tv shows with Kuroo and Bokuto. Visit them when they had practice and make sure they ate. You’d listen to Akaashi complain about his busy day and let him lay his head in your lap and you gently massaged his temples. You made sure he got enough sleep and would even sleep next to him until he was out. You would gladly play video games with Kenma into the late of night, still making sure he ate and got enough sleep. You’d even be his eyes and ears when he was too engrossed with his switch. You were the centre of their universe and the glue that kept them together.

**_Until you weren’t anymore, and God did it hurt._ **

“Kuroo! Get up or you’ll be late again” Akaashi sighed, the dark circles around his eyes were more prominent due to his lack of sleep. Akaashi was an insomniac and it only got worse when you left.

Why did you leave?  
  


**[A few weeks ago]**

You had just gotten out of class, looking forward to spending the weekend with your loud (Bokuto and Kuroo) and overbearing (Akaashi) boyfriends. You went to your own apartment to take a shower and pack a bag. You’d be staying with them for the next week as you had finally gotten time off from your hectic schedule. 

What you hadn’t been expecting upon entering their shared apartment, was the loud arguing and shouting coming from the kitchen. You paused before taking off your shoes and shrugging off your jacket. 

“Kou?” You called out, walking further into the apartment 

The shouting stopped and the 3 of them stepped out the kitchen. You could feel the tension and the fact that Akaashi’s eyes were red made you worry. He only ever got like that when he had a really bad day. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked, biting your lip. A habit you had picked up as a child whenever you were stressed out or worried 

“It’s nothing” Kuroo said and his tone was clipped. You tried not to get offended by that

“Don’t lie to her” Akaashi said, softly and Bokuto’s shoulders tensed again 

You looked between them and knew something was wrong. You frowned and crossed your arms 

“What is going on?” You asked. You knew they had been together way before you came into the picture and it had only been a few months since they asked you to be their girlfriend and as much as you didn’t like you pry, you hated when people kept you in the dark.

“Are you happy?” Kuroo asked, looking at you and he was so angry and you didn’t understand what went wrong. Did he have a bad day? Did he get into another fight with one of his teammates?

“Of course I am” You said, your frown deepening 

“Really?” Bokuto asked, “because I can’t see how you’d be happy with 3 people”

“4... if you include Kenma” he added 

You tensed

“What? Where is this coming from?” You asked, your voice was steady because you knew you need to remain calm. You refused to lash out until you knew what was going on

“You deserve to be with someone who only has eyes for you” Akaashi said, he didn’t avoid eye contact, none of them did. 

“You think I’m unhappy?” You ask, scoffing “you should know by now that I do what makes me happy”

“If i wasn’t happy, I wouldn’t be standing here” you added, the irritation building up slowly 

“Your friends don’t seem to think so, in fact they think you’re being forced into a situation because you probably like one of us and don’t want to ruin that” Kuroo scoffs

That hurt. You knew that one of the girls from your classes must have said something. It wasn’t a surprise that they were very open about their feelings for you and that didn’t sit well with a few of the girls that liked them especially Kuroo’s fan girls 

You wanted to laugh but instead bit the inside of your cheek, cooling yourself down.

“So you listen to someone you don’t know over me?” You ask

“That’s not—”

“And you can’t see it in my actions either?” You continue, stepping back a little when Kuroo moves towards you

“You’re taking it the wrong way, you know we trust you” Bokuto says calmly, trying to reach out for you

“Don’t... don’t touch me” You say and that causes all 3 of them to tense up.

“You don’t trust me because if you did, that wouldn’t have bothered you” You say and now your voice is a little softer but you won’t cry. You refuse to

“People have said things about you, I’ve never let that bother me and it doesn’t make me trust you any less” You’re moving towards the doorbefore you realise it

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Bokuto says and you can see the panic in his eyes

“I ... I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you” Kuroo says, moving so fast to grab your wrist

“You 3 need to figure it out, I should have never come in between that because things have been weird for days now and I didn’t say anything because I thought I was overreacting” You sigh, putting your jacket on. Your force a smile and refuse to cry in front of them

You grab your bag and car keys, ignoring their pleas. You needed to get away before you had a breakdown in the middle of their apartment complex

You take a deep breath and start your car. Not sparing either of them a glance as you pull out the car park.

It’s only when you reach the end of the street that you allow yourself to cry, letting out the frustrations of the gossip you had overheard during the week from girls in your class, the frustrations of the amount of assignments you had to do that week that had kept you up late nights and the disappointment and hurt you felt when you saw their faces and the way they spoke to you, as if you were a stranger and not their girlfriend of 5 months. You knew you had to get away and get away fast.

You drove off to your apartment and you were grateful your grandparents bought the place for you and that you didn’t need a roommate. You wanted to be alone

It had been a few weeks since you’d spoken to them or Kenma. You didn’t blame him for introducing you to them, you just wanted to forget about everything and move on. You had cried yourself to sleep the night of the breakup? Could you even call it that? You were in way over your head and hated that you and fallen for them

Akaashi was like the calm before the storm, the storm in this sense being Kuroo and Bokuto. They were all so different and caught your eye in different ways. You appreciated it so much because to you, they were 3 different parts of your world besides Kenma and to them, you were everything to them.  
  


**[Back to the present day]**

Kuroo groaned but got up anyway to get done. Kenma had come over early because he promised that he wouldn’t skip practice. 

Kenma groaned, frustrated as he tried to focus on the new game Kuroo bought him a few days ago. The university you all attended was big and so all your classes weren’t nearby where you’d accidentally run into them. You shared a class with Kenma but avoided him like the plague and that hurt so he could only imagine how you felt. 

You always told him that trust was very important to you as you never had that growing up. You only had your grandparents and never let anyone else get too close to you. You only had 2 childhood best friends who Kenma was a little terrified of. 

They had given him an earful and almost kicked Kuroo’s ass. He couldn’t blame them even if he wanted to. 

“Will you stop that?” Akaashi said, “you’ve been sighing and groaning all morning”

“I heard it from the bathroom too” Bokuto adds as he enters the living room with his gym bag 

Akaashi frowned. He wanted to ask about you, he needed to know if you were okay. They had tried to call and text you everyday since the situation happened but you ignored them and when he thought you had changed your number, one of your friends told him that you didn’t and you just didn’t want to speak to them. It hurt more than you changing your number for some reason 

“Are you staying over today?” Bokuto asks, leaning over to look at the game Kenma was currently playing 

“Hm” Kenma nodded. “I don’t want to be alone today” 

Bokuto exchanged a look with Akaashi as Kuroo came out with his gym bag.

“I saw her yesterday” Kuroo sighs, “she dyed her hair cherry red”

You looked so beautiful. You smiled at your friends as they spoke animatedly with their hands but the smile never reached your eyes and judging from your posture, you hadn’t been sleeping too well. They usually helped you with that because you and Akaashi had a similar problem with insomnia 

“Cherry red?” Bokuto smiles, “she did say she wants to try that colour next” 

Kenma sighs from his spot on the couch. He knew he had a class with you today and that you’d once again avoid him. He wished he was with you when you were doing your hair, you always made them laugh as you and Kenma stayed in the bathroom as he watched you do your hair while Akaashi would checkup on you guys or Kuroo would secretly record you guys and send it to Bokuto when he wasn’t home yet. It hurt because no matter how they tried, nothing could fill your absence. 

Youcame in like a storm and blew them away. They had never expected things to be the way it was and they weren’t exactly sure how but they knew they’d do everything and anything to have to back home, with them. 


	2. Chapter 2. - I think it’s love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel the need to mention that yes, i do in fact have a size kink myself and the idea of them towering over me is really hot HOWEVER, being short doesn’t mean you have to be skinny :) you’re more than welcome to see her however you please hence why i try not to speak too much about her body, only her height and the fact that she likes to dye her hair crazy colours (again, this doesn’t include any sort of hair texture or type <3)
> 
> i also don’t think they’d have any trouble picking up a chubby reader, have you seen how beefy Bokuto it? he’d have no problem lifting anyone up 
> 
> the reader is born in japan making their NATIONALITY japanese but their ethnicity can be anything you want. 
> 
> (reader will not fall pregnant or get married. this is a fun story with sexy hq boys)

**[Past - the day you met them]**

You and Kenma had gotten very close over the last few months. You only had one class together but he overheard you talking to your friends about wanting to visit the arcade after classes since it’s been so long since you had time off. They were pretty excited and that’s when you got into it about tekken and how you would love to kick your friends asses again.

He didn’t mean to eavesdrop. He wasn’t even one to care about anyone else outside his friend group and he never made conversation with anyone unless Kuroo forced him too.

He found himself sitting next to you and before the lesson began, you took out your powder blue switch that you had covered in random stickers from your favourite anime and began playing.

There was a level you couldn’t beat and he offered to help you, from there you two were inseparable and it shocked his friends that he had managed to make a friend on his own and actually enjoy their company. He only ever did that with Hinata back in high school.

He told you about his boyfriends, half expecting you to judge him but you simply shrugged and told him you had a threesome in your last year of high school and that you wouldn’t be opposed to an orgy if the opportunity presented itself, you were, at the time, only teasing him but it made him laugh. You were really chilled and he started to like you almost immediately

After that you had met them. Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi and they weren’t what you had expected, not from the way Kenma acted. Kuroo and Bokuto were two completely different people but somehow they all made it work with Akaashi being the only sane one that kept them all together.

You spent a lot your free time with them and your 2 friends from your childhood days and everyone got along surprisingly well and it only felt natural to have you sleep over when Kenma did. 

Eventually they admitted that they liked you and wanted to get experimental, one thing led to another and you found yourself in their beds.

It only took one time to have them hooked and they asked you to be their girlfriend a few days later.  
  


**[Present Day]**

You had gotten out of class early and decided to head to the gym. You hadn’t really been a fan of working out but your ... _arrangement_ with your partners, required a lot of stamina and since they all play/played volleyball and kept in shape, you didn’t wanna fall behind and not keep up. 

It eventually became enjoyable for you and you got a gym membership for 3 days a week but since you weren’t exactly having sex, you had been frequenting the gym a lot more. 

You had memorised their schedules so you knew that if you went in the afternoons, you wouldn’t run into Kuroo and Bokuto since they had volleyball practice every afternoon 

What you hadn’t expected, was to see Akaashi in the gym. You nearly made a beeline for the exit when a classmate, you think her name is Yuri, called out to you.

You smiled and headed over to her, ignoring his penetrating stare from across the gym. 

“Hi” She smiled. She was really sweet and one of the very few people you actually liked and got along with from your literature class

“You look exhausted, are you sure working out right now is the best thing to do?” Yuri asks, she was concerned that you’d pass out 

“I need the distraction” You admitted and you don’t know why. Maybe it was the exhaustion and lack of sleep or the intense workout routine you had, but you found yourself letting everything out and she listened, not once judging you or making fun of you. She understood and it helped to speak to someone else for a change 

“Let’s get coffee after this” She offered and you nodded 

You hadn’t even realised Akaashi had been listening to your conversation and you did admit that you missed them a lot and that it took you leaving your phone on charge in the kitchen, far away from your room, so you wouldn’t cave in and call one of them.

He smiled at that, it meant that you still cared and you still felt the same way they did. He’d come up with a plan but first he’d had to befriend Yuri, he thinks he recognises her as a part-timer at his favourite coffee shop. 

You reached your car and promised to meet Yuri at the cafe down the street when your phone rang and it was one of your best friends, Makoto.

You sighed and answered, knowing what he wanted before he even said it.

_ “ Hi, Seiko has a yoga class and I didn’t take my car” _

“Yeah yeah, I’ll pick you up later”  
  


_ “ Thanks, love you! ” _

“Love you too” 

You hang up and stare at your phone. Was the universe against you today? You really didn’t want to see them but it’s like fate had other plans for you. You almost hit your head getting into your car but no one saw so your pride and wasn’t bruised.

Having coffee with Yuri was refreshing. She was a breath of fresh air away from everyone else in your life and you two promised to hangout more often. 

It reached 6:30 PM when you parked your car outside the gym. You could hear them practising, the telltale signs of their sneakers squeaking against the tiles and the shouting and random outbursts. You bit the inside of your cheek as you made your way inside. You greeted their coaches and manager. It wasn’t your first time being there anyway but it had been weeks since they had seen you 

You prayed to whatever deity that was on your side that it would end soon and they wouldn’t even notice you, despite your cherry red hair and the fact that you were good looking and people liked to stare, especially the team. It wasn’t anything new, you really hoped they were too tired. 

You sat on one of the vacant benches and decided to text Seiko, your other best friend and Makoto’s twin sister. You couldn’t shake the feeling that they had done it on purpose 

**Seiko**

_No idea what you mean x_

**You**

_Yeah right_

_Traitor_

**Seiko**

_Stop being stubborn_

_You’re sexually frustrated_

**You**

_Fuck you_

**Seiko**

_Love you more babe  
  
_

You put your phone back into your pocket and tilt your head to the sides observing them. You loved volleyball almost as much as they did so you always enjoyed watching their games or their practices. Your member the look on Kuroo’s face when you told him you played volleyball in Middle School and High School. They found it hot and Bokuto insisted you show them your jump serves and just how high you could jump. 

You sighed, rolling your head to the side. You hadn’t been sleeping too good so your back hurt and you could definitely use a hot shower and sleep. 

Makoto grinned at you when he saw you, giving you a little wave which immediately caused Bokuto to look at you. His eyes going wide and you guessed it was because of your hair or maybe the way your sweater was riding up on the side revealing your tattoo on your rib that he knew traveled all the way down to your thigh. 

He raised an eyebrow at you and you maintained eye contact. He always looked so hot in his element. He was well built too which caused you bite your lip and tilt your head to the side again, blatantly checking him out. You hadn’t meant to, still upset with him but god he was just so good looking and when you looked back up, into his eyes, your breath hitched when you saw him grinning at you, tapping Kuroo and whispering something to him.

Kuroo winked at you and you felt your face flushing. You were going to kill Makoto after this.

“There you are” 

You looked up, leaning your body against the hood of your car. 

“What exactly are you trying to do?” You ask and Makoto laughs 

“Contrary to what you may think, I actually like those dorks” Makoto shrugs 

“Whose side are you on?” You ask, frowning as you get into the car 

“Yours, which is exactly why I like them” He says, like that’s supposed to ask your question

“You’re hot babe, you can’t help that they got scared you want something more” He says, and you get it but that still doesn’t mean you’re okay with the way they handled it.

“You know, Kuroo can be really mean when he’s angry” You sigh, “and as much as I like being yelled at, that situation was way different”

He chuckles and leans further into his seat.

“So why walk out?” Makoto asks, “normally you’re much more sassier”

“In fact, he says you have a mouth on you and don’t I know it” He adds, laughing which only causes your frown to deepen

“You’re acting out because you miss them but you’re too stubborn to admit it so you pout and overwork yourself until you break a sweat” Makoto says, narrowing his eyes at you

“Whatever” You say, which only makes him laugh harder

“I will swerve off this road and kill us both” You say and he stops laughing, looking at you in shock

“Yeah, that’s what i thought” You giggle 

“I saw her at the gym” Akaashi says, handing a plate to Kuroo

Kuroo grins, remembering the way you looked sitting on the bench waiting for Makoto. He knows you were checking Bokuto out and he saw the way you tugged at your bottom lip when he winked at you. You definitely were thinking about them almost as much as they thought about you.

He didn’t realise he said that out loud because that causes Kenma to perk up from his spot on the couch and Akaashi to chuckle.

“Maybe I should try calling?” Kenma offers, “she might actually pick up this time”

Kuroo chews at his bottom lip and thinks about it. He really did wanna see you again and it had been a few weeks, almost a month since you’d spoken to them and he still had some of your belongings in his bedroom

“Okay, call her...” Bokuto says, leaning against the back of the couch, “ask her to meet you somewhere”

“I don’t want to break her trust Bokuto-san” Kenma frowns

“It’s not breaking her trust.... please” Bokuto pouts and Kenma sighs, giving into the puppy dog eyes. Everyone did when it came to Bokuto

You had just gotten out the shower, wrapping your towel around you tighter, you head into your room just in time to see your phone ringing. 

You glance at the caller ID and sigh, deciding to take pity on him and pick up.

“Hello?” 

_“You picked up...”_

“... Yeah” 

_“I didn’t think you would”_

“I almost didn’t”

That was a lie but he didn’t need to know that. 

_“I miss you. I hate that you’ve shut me out completely”_

_“Is it because I introduced you to them?”_

“Kenma...”

_“Is this a punishment?”_

_“I’m not good at this stuff”_

You bite your lip, trying to stop yourself from laughing. 

_“You’re laughing at me”_

“Kenma, would you like to hangout?”

_“R-right now?”_

“Hm. You could come over”

_“Yes, okay, I’ll be right over”_

You hangup and take a deep breath. You did miss your friend and having him around felt better than an empty apartment.

He looks up and grins.  


“She invited you over?” Bokuto asks

Akaashi swallows down the tiny bit of jealously he feels and smiles. It was a start and now he didn’t need to make awkward conversation with your friend from your literature class, he didn’t even remember her name.  


“I’ll drop you off” Kuroo offers 

“Is that a good idea?” Bokuto asks, biting his lip

”I don’t plan on going inside or making her uncomfortable, if that’s what you’re concerned about” Kuroo sighs, “I’m giving her the space she wants even though it’s been driving me fucking crazy” 

“Trust me” Bokuto sighs, running his hands through his hair, “I understand completely” 

Akaashi takes pity on him and gives him a gentle kiss which immediately causes Bokuto to relax into the touch. It was going to be okay. He knew that much 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @cyjarch <3 
> 
> I have decided that I want to continue with this. I make no promises on an updating schedule but I will try my best. I told myself that I will only publish a new chapter if I’ve started with the next or if I have an idea of what to write next. Expect chapter 3 soon!


	3. Chapter 3 - I love you.

You got dressed into an oversized sweater. It was probably Kuroo’s but you didn’t care and you knew Kenma wouldn’t go and tell them anything anyway. Apart of you felt guilty for shutting him out, knowing he was also angry at them at some point because of the way they handled everything.

You had gotten every text message, every group message and seen every missed phone call so you knew. You just couldn’t help being stubborn, it’s who you were.

You heard Kuroo’s car before seeing it through the window and you sighed. Biting your lip again, you took a deep breath and walked towards your door

You waited for Kenma to ring the bell before pretending to shuffle around and then you opened it and he grinned at you.

You glanced over his shoulder and he looked a bit awkward.

“Invite him in, I’ll make tea for me and him and I’ll get the coffee pot started for you” You smile gently before dashing back into the apartment, missing the knowing grin Kenma had on his face before running down to get Kuroo.

It didn’t matter how upset you had been. You would not be okay if he drove back home alone. That thought alone made you uncomfortable and you willed yourself not to cry at the thought of his sad face. You hated seeing him like that

When they entered, you were in the kitchen and you didn’t see him standing at the kitchen entry way, leaning against the wall.

“.... You’re staring” You say, still not turning around when you feel his presence 

“You’re not going to look at me?” He asks 

You try not to smile

“No because if I do, I’ll give into your stupid grin” You whisper, breath hitching when you feel him closer but not close enough to touch you

You turn around to get a teaspoon and bump into his chest.  Why was he so damn tall

You look up at him and he isn’t grinning or smirking like he usually is. He looks deep in thought and you can’t help it when you smell his familiar cologne and before you know it, you’re tipping toeing to wrap your arms around his neck and he leans down to accommodate your height and wraps his arms tightly around your waist, pulling you closer against his body.

“I’m sorry” He whispers and you shake your head, pushing your face deeper in the crook of his neck 

He kisses the top of your head and he’s so glad he was the one who offered to drop Kenma off.

Kenma joins you both in the kitchen and wraps his arms around you and Kuroo, sighing happily.

“I missed this” He admits, he sounds shy but he always does. He was very affectionate but if you said that to anyone else, they’d never believe you.

“Not as much as I did” Kuroo says and now he’s grinning down at you, looking at his hoodie. He loved the size difference between you and them. 

“Wearing my hoodies now?” He asks and you roll your eyes

You lean up a little and place a kiss on Kenma’s lips, smiling when he chases after your lips when you pull back. 

“I’m sorry for shutting you out” You say, “I promise to make it up for you by getting that new game you wanted”

“Too late, Kuroo already got it for me” Kenma smiles, but he leans in to kiss you again

“I’m talking about the new one, there’s been an update as of last week” You grin

“I guess he’s been too busy missing you” Kuroo laughs as Kenma rushes to get his phone out to check the game website

“No kidding” He whispers and you scoff, moving out of Kuroo’s hold to continue making the tea and coffee, humming when Kuroo takes your chin in his hand and kisses you 

“I’ll call them, they’re probably wondering where I am” He says and kisses you again

You blush, remembering the way Bokuto caught you checking him out or the way Akaashi looked at you at the gym. You really couldn’t wait to see them and just have them dote on you the way they always did

“You wanna stay over?” Kuroo asks and you nod

“Sure” You shrug, trying to act unaffected but he knows you well enough and he laughs

“I can help back your bag” He says when you walk out to place their cups on the coffee table

“No need, I just need underwear and a change of clothing but I plan to steal another sweater from one of you” You wink and hurry away from his grabby hands, laughing down the hallway to your bedroom 

Bokuto is half asleep when he feels Akaashi sit up in the bed, pushing the blanket off himself.

“Akaashi!” He groans, trying to grab his arm

“Cuddle with me baby, where are you going!” He whines, moving onto his side to see Akaashi getting off the bed

“She’s coming over, I need to make sure the room she stays in, is clean” Akaashi says

Bokuto jumps up almost immediately. He definitely didn’t expect that

“Why can’t she sleep in here with us?” Bokuto asks

“You hog the bed and she likes to sleep in a starfish position. That’s not gonna benefit me as much as I want her in our bed” Akaashi laughs, leaning in to place a kiss on Bokuto’s shoulder

“Maybe Kuroo wants her to sleep in his bed” Bokuto shrugs, “he’s cuddly and he seems to tame her”

Akaashi laughs at that, imagining Kuroo being squished between you and Kenma.

“Is Kenma staying over?” Bokuto asks and Akaashi hums 

He makes the bed up the way you like it and sets the temperature to the correct setting that you enjoy. Bokuto puffs the pillows and closes the curtains, he knows you can’t sleep with them opened. He always tries not to tease you about being scared of someone peeking at you through the window or worse, a ghost.

They hear Kuroo laughing as he opens the door and Kenma complaining about the game he was playing.

Bokuto enters the living room with Akaashi just as you’re taking your shoes off and Kuroo is helping you out his hoodie. You giggle and try to stop your tank top from riding all the way up. You weren’t wearing a bra

“Hi baby”

It’s Bokuto, coming up to stand behind you and kiss the spot below your ear

“Hi” You say, leaning further into his warmth

Akaashi joins in on the hug and kisses you, not letting you catch your breath. You steady yourself by putting your hands against his chest

“God, I missed you so much” Akaashi sighs, pressing his forehead to yours

“I missed you too” You say, kissing him again “a lot”

He frowns when he sees the tiny dark circles under your eyes, reaching up to cup your face 

“I tried not to corner her about it” Kuroo says, standing next to Akaashi

“You haven’t been sleeping?” Bokuto asks and before you can stop yourself, you’re yawning.

“As much as I would love to see you naked right now, you need to get to bed” Kuroo says and before you can protest, he hoists you up and carries you to the spare room

“You’re gonna leave me all alone?” You pout but the moment your head hits the pillow, you moan a little and close your eyes

He chooses to ignore the sounds you’re making as you settle down, finding a comfortable position as he takes your sweatpants off, leaving you in your tanks top and panties.

He groans appreciatively at your tattoos and the belly ring, peeking through the bottom of your tank top.

“Perv” You whisper and he laughs, shaking his head

“Can you blame me?” He asks and you open your eyes to look up at him

“God you’re beautiful” He says and leans down to kiss you but just as it’s getting good, he pulls away

You whine as he pulls the comforter up, over your exposed skin.

“I know baby but you need to sleep” He says

“You could put me to sleep” You wiggle your eyebrows suggestively and he rolls his eyes

“You’re a brat” He scoffs and moves to turn the light out “get some rest”

“Okay” You say, choosing to listen to him. It was easier to get you to obey when you were tired and he knew that

“I love you” He says and your eyes shoot open again

But he’s gone before you can say anything to him. In the months you had known them and been with them, none of you have said that and you knew you felt it but you were scared to be the first to say it

Sure you’d heard them say it to each other but they’ve been together for years, it was different. Did he even realise what he said?

“I heard that” Akaashi says, leaning against the kitchen counter when Kuroo comes out

Kuroo swallows thickly and runs a hand through his hair

“It slipped out” He says, “I doubt she heard me”

“We heard it and we were further away from the room” Bokuto says, drinking his coffee by the counter

“So ... she definitely heard it” Akaashi says

Kuroo tries not to panic as he looks around the room for Kenma.

“He’s asleep” Bokuto says, “I forced him into bed, I told him I’d break his switch if he didn’t”

Kuroo laughs, feeling himself relax a bit. 

“I don’t regret saying it” Kuroo admits, “I know what I feel”

“I believe you” Akaashi smiles, handing him a cup of coffee, knowing you probably made him drink tea “we feel the same way you do so don’t overthink it”

“That’s easy for you to say when you weren’t the one that said it” Kuroo says, sounding a little weird

Bokuto straightens up when he sees you standing in the hallway. 

“You’re not sleeping?” Bokuto asks

You shake your head and step further into the kitchen area, twiddling your thumbs and Kuroo tries his best not to freak out as he decides to focus on the patterns on the coffee mug

“I uh...” You cleared your throat, “I need to say something first”

They observe you as you bite your lip, avoiding eye contact.

“I... feel the same way” You say, choosing your words wisely “I love you...”

You finally look up, looking at Kuroo first and then the other 2.

“This is all new to me but I know what I feel, it might be selfish to—”

“You’re not selfish” Akaashi cuts you off quickly, “we don’t think that, ever”

“We love you” Bokuto says, “it doesn’t matter if you love more than one person, we do”

“A lot” Kuroo adds, walking towards you

You take his hand and allow him to pull you against him.

“You’re distracting me” Bokuto grins, looking down at your figure

“Blame Kuroo, he took my clothes off” You tease, “he’s shameless”

“That I am” He grins, gently biting your neck, sucking a little, causing you to gasp and push your body further into his.

“If he’s shameless, you’re just as bad” Akaashi says, amused. He remained seated, known to have more control in these situations. 

“You made me this way” You say, but you whimper immediately when Kuroo slips his hand into your underwear and squeezes the flesh of your ass, kneading the flesh, his finger slipping further down to lightly graze around your entrance

“You’re ... wet” Kuroo sounds lost in thought, surprised almost

“That’s so sexy” Bokuto says and his voice sounds deeper, he’s right behind you, kissing your neck, he knew how sensitive you were and he enjoyed playing with your body

“If you’re tired, we can wait for tomorrow baby” Akaashi smiles, walking over to where you were sandwiched between the other 2

You shake your head quickly, wrapping one of your arms around Kuroo’s neck and the other one curling behind to hold Bokuto

“Not sleepy” You whimper, Kuroo still playing around your entrance but not making any moves to do anything else

“Normally I’d make you beg for it but I’m impatient tonight” Kuroo sighs, leaning down to kiss to again “I need to be inside you”

“Is that what you want pretty girl?” Bokuto asks, “you want Kuroo to fuck you right here hm?”

You sigh when Bokuto reaches down to take your tank top off, leaving you only in your underwear.

Akaashi grabs your breasts, missing the way they felt in his hands, so soft. He pinches your nipples and you moan

Bokuto sticks two fingers into your mouth and you eagerly take them in, lapping them up the way you knew he liked. He groaned and rubbed his bulge against your ass

“How do you want us?” Akaashi asks, leaning down to kiss and suck your nipples

“However you want” you breath out, breath hitching when Kuroo rubs against your folds, the other hand coming down to press gently against your clit in slow, deliberate movements

“Okay, let’s go to the bedroom.. condoms and the lube” Akaashi releases you just as Bokuto picks you up, easily as if you weighed nothing 

“No...” You whine

He stops immediately

“No?” Bokuto asks

You blush and try not to stutter when you say

“No condoms.. I wanna feel you” You say before biting your lip and hiding your face in the crook of Bokuto’s neck

Kuroo swears he could’ve came right there. You were always serious about that, not wanting to risk it but it seemed to didn’t mind after all and who were they to deny you?

“I decided to take the pill” You admit, once you’re all 3 in the bin “Seiko convinced me, even if I wasn’t well having sex”

They laugh and Kuroo kiss you softly. 

“No need to be so shy about it” Kuroo teases you, “if you want be to cum inside you, you just have to ask nicely baby”

“I do” you say, looking up into his eyes when Bokuto places you in the middle of the bed “I do want you all to come inside me, especially you”

He groans and bites his lip. He knows you have a mouth on you and god what he’d like to do to you

“You know she’s not shy” Akaashi laughs, “on most occasions at least” 

“I wanna see you” Bokuto says, taking off his own shirt

You blush and slowly spread your legs, showing them the wet spot between your legs 

“Take your panties off baby” Kuroo says, “and tell us what you want”

You nod and take them off, feeling a little exposed since they were still fully closed besides Bokuto being shirtless

He licks his lips and groans, dropping down on his knees in front of you 

He pulls you closer to the edge of the bed and holds your legs firmly apart

He smirks at the way you squirm, trying to close your legs. 

“Relax baby” Bokuto whispers against the inside of your thigh, “I just want a taste”

While he’s nipping at the insides of your thighs, Kuroo and Akaashi strip down and move on either sides of you.

Akaashi wastes no time in attaching his lips to your right nipple while he massages the other, causing you to moan 

Bokuto takes it as his cue to lick a stripe up and then latches onto your clit, sucking hard but not enough to hurt or make you uncomfortable. They do know your body really well

You moan and grab a handful of his hair, gripping a little harsh causing him to groan

You mouth falls open as your head rolls back and Kuroo leans down to kiss you

“God she’s so wet” Bokuto groans, sticking two of his fingers inside slowly, “look at you”

You can’t really form any words as you moan louder, loving the familiar feeling of the stretch. He sticks his tongue between his fingers and they move faster in and out of you

“You’re so tight” Bokuto sighs appreciatively 

Akaashi reaches down between your legs to rub against your clit as Bokuto fingers you open

“I think she can take two of us at a time” Akaashi teases

You’re too busy sucking the tip of Kuroo’s cock to say anything but the way you clench around Bokuto’s fingers, they know you’re listening.

“Just like that baby” Kuroo groans when you take him in further, relaxing your jaw and focusing on breathing through your nose as you take him in deeper

Bokuto moves faster and you feel your orgasm building up as Akaashi rubs your clit a little faster, the way you like it and soon, your legs are shaking when you come, moaning loudly and that causes Kuroo to buck his hips further into your mouth, a little spit dripping down the sides of your mouth

“I wanna fuck you so hard” Kuroo groans, holding the back of your head to fuck into your mouth, loving the way you gag and choke a little around him 

He takes the rest of his clothes off and Bokuto takes his pants off

“I can take two of you” You sigh, leaning your head against Akaashi’s shoulder “I want to”

“Baby...” Akaashi says but you shake your head

“I would take all 3 but I’m afraid I won’t be able to walk” You say, flushing a little which causes them to laugh

“When I’m finished with you, you won’t be able to walk anyway” Kuroo says and there’s an underlining promise in his tone 

“Please” You say, spreading your legs again, “I want it”

“You didn’t like anal” Akaashi says, “you’re willing to try now?” 

“I tried.... before” you bite your lip, moving so you’re in Akaashi’s lap

“I was curious one night and asked Seiko to help me” You admit, “it was a few days ago”

“I don’t need the image of you on your knees, spread open for Seiko flashing in my mind” Kuroo groans, standing so he’s between your legs

“She offered” you giggle, “we didn’t do anything else” 

“Good” Bokuto says, “no one else gets to see you like this”

“Like what?” You tease

“You wanna ride me?” Akaashi asks and nod

He moves to lie on the bed. You give him a few strokes, using your wetness to make it easier for him to slide in.

He pushes his head further into the pillow when you sink down, causing him to choke out a moan

“Shit” Akaashi moans, “s-so tight”

You move your hips a little, not enough to give you the feeling you really want but enough to get a steady rhythm.

“Where do you want me?” Bokuto asks, “you think we can fill your pretty pussy?”

He kisses your neck as you moan, feeling Akaashi thrust up into you

“I wanna feel it” You moan, throwing your head back “in my pussy ... please”

He gets lube and puts a generous amount on his fingers before gently pushing to fingers inside you, next to Akaashi’s cock causing him to moan a little. He stays as still as he can, letting you get used to the feeling of being stretched open like this

“T-Tetsu” You moan, reaching your hand out for him

“Yes baby?” He leans in to kiss you, distracting you from Bokuto, now pushing his cock in slowly next to Akaashi’s and you whimper, digging your nails into Akaashi’s chest below you

Akaashi and Bokuto both moan, rubbing against each other inside you and god, you really did feel so full.

“You’re doing so well baby, taking us like this” Bokuto groans, “fuck”

You spit on your hand and stroke Kuroo’s cock again, sucking the tip back into your mouth

You can tell they’re holding back, not wanting to overwhelm you but you need them to be faster, rougher.

You tell them that and so they begin moving faster, thrusting into you faster just as Kuroo holds your head and starts fucking into your mouth. You’re a moaning mess and there’s tears running down your face

You’re gagging and whimpering and you look so beautiful like this in your fucked out state.

“So beautiful baby” Akaashi groans, fucking up into you harder, “so fucking pretty”

“Touch yourself” Kuroo says, watching you take him into your mouth further, your throat bulging a little more 

“Fuck, that’s so sexy” He groans and you’re whimpering. He pulls out completely, allowing you to catch your breath and cough a little

“My voice is going to be gone tomorrow” You whine, your voice already sounding scratchy

He smirks and traces your bottom lip with his thumb

He pushes back into your mouth again and watches as your eyes role back when they hit that spot inside you. He can tell you’re close again by the way your body spasms and he knows by the way Bokuto bites into your shoulder with the way you clenching around them.

“I’m close” Akaashi groans

“Feels so good” Bokuto groans, slapping your ass hard a few times causing you to whimper

“Just look at her” Kuroo purrs, “our little cock slut”

“You’re such a dirty girl” He says

When he pulls back, you hold his wrist and look up into his eyes

“Slap me” You whisper

“What?” He asks, taken a back by your request

They knew you were open minded in bed and that you had a list of kinks. They never judged you but still had a lot of respect for you and would never do anything to intentionally hurt you.

“Please” You beg, and his cock likes the way that sounds

“You’re begging?” He laughs and it’s like he’s mocking you, “look at you, so fucking slutty” 

  
“Please T-Tetsu” You kiss his wrist gently, “please” 

You whimper, clenching down harder and Bokuto curses, holding your hips in place

He snakes an arm around your neck and squeezes lightly 

That causes you to moan louder and push your hips down, bouncing on their cocks

“She loves it” Akaashi laughs, replacing your fingers with his own between your legs

You’re so close, you take Kuroo back into your mouth and he slaps your face. You moan louder and feel them pulsing inside you

Akaashi comes first, loud and throwing his head back. Kuroo slaps you again and that causes you to moan louder as you finally come, hard. 

Your whole body shakes violently and Kuroo comes down your throat. You swallow all of it, even in your blissed out state, always so eager to please him.

Bokuto comes next, squeezing your throat a little harder and biting down into your shoulder.

“Holy shit” Bokuto sighs, resting his head next to the marks he made 

“I’ll run you a bath” Kuroo grins and leans down to kiss you

You nod, wincing when Bokuto slips out of you first and then Akaashi lifts you up slowly.

“You did so well” Akaashi praises, “you always do”

“Always” Bokuto says. He takes your hand and kisses each of your fingers


	4. Chapter 4. - With love, Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has turned into a slice of life book with smut and I think it’s because I’ve read enough angst and slow burn oneshots. 
> 
> This chapter is pure smut with some feels because why not? 
> 
> I’m thinking of making another book for Inarizaki or perhaps another poly relationship? I haven’t decided yet but I’m thinking about it 👀 
> 
> I think what motivated me to write was all the “reader-chan” stuff lmao i got SICK of seeing that so I said, instead of complaining, write your own damn ff.

“Baby” Kuroo nudges you gently, “I ran your bath”

He reaches down and picks you up bridal style.

You kiss the side of his neck as he carries you to the bathroom in the room you always stay in.

He puts you down into the bath gently and kisses your forehead

“How are you feeling?” He asks 

“Good” You smile, “thank you Tetsu”

He’s about to leave but you grab his wrist

“You want me to join you?” Kuroo asks and you nod

“Okay, let me get you something to wear” He kisses your knuckles and hurries out

You lay your head against the back of the bathtub, enjoying the heat seeping into your skin. You close your eyes and allow yourself to properly relax, weeks of schoolwork and stress from university washing away as you sink a little deeper into the bathtub

“Don’t fall asleep on me pretty girl” Kuroo says and he grins, leaning against the wall

“So join me” You say, reaching your hand out for him

He kisses your hand again before getting in behind you, letting you lay against his chest

“Comfortable?” He asks and you hum, taking his own hand in yours and bringing it to your lips

He massages your shoulders and down your arms and then your thighs, planting soft kisses across your back and anywhere else he can.

“If you keep this up, I’ll really fall asleep” You yawn, already feeling sleepier but you wouldn’t sleep yet, needing to feel him closer to you for as long as you could 

“Then sleep baby, I’m right here” He says, his voice surprisingly soft

You tried not to think about how domestic it was or how, in the midst of everything that had happened, he was probably the first one you fell for without even realising it.

“You’re tearing up” He whispers, kissing the spot below your ear, “I don’t have to see your face to know you’re frowning again”

You lean against him again, letting your head rest against his shoulder

“I just missed you” You say, closing your eyes

“I missed you more” He says, “a lot more”

You smile

“Let’s get you clean and into bed” He whispers, his fingers gently carding through your hair

“Hey, uhm...” You say, your voice a little too soft

He laughs and kisses your head

“Why are you so shy?” He asks, laughing 

“Will you sleep next to me?” You ask

“Of course baby” He says, “Kenma hogs the bed anyway”

You scoff, knowing you were probably just as bad but he never seemed to mind, neither did the others either

“And ... do you think you could... put it inside me?” You ask again, this time tilting your head up to look at him and he’s looking down into your eyes making you flush again, feeling your skin heating up despite the water cooling down

You feel him tense

“You want me to... sleep while inside you?” He asks, “cockwarming?” 

You giggle

“Okay, I can do that for you” He says

“After you fuck me” You whisper and he grins, rubbing his nose along your jawline

“So this bath?” Kuroo asks and you laugh

“Doesn’t matter” you say, turning around to straddle him

You wrap you arms around his neck and kiss him.

“I don’t mind if you don’t” you grin and he kisses you again 

“Okay” he smirks, “I’ll give you what you want”

“Anything?” You raise your brow and he slaps your ass

“Anything” He whispers

You dry off and allow him to carry you to bed

He wastes no time kissing you and slipping a finger inside your pussy. 

“Hands and knees baby” He says

You hurry to get into position and he slaps your ass hard causing you to whimper, pushing your head deeper into the bed

“I’m gonna fuck you into this bed and remind you who you belong to” He says, fingers spreading your folds, feeling how wet you are just from his words 

“Do you understand?” He asks and you nod

He slaps your ass harder and you whine, feeling your eyes water

“Use your words baby” He says as he rubs his tip at your entrance

“I understand” You say quickly, “please”

You already feel sore from earlier but you needed him. They’d make it up to you anyway

“Be a good girl for me okay?” He says, hissing when he slips further into your pussy and you clench around him, engulfing his cock with your heat 

“I’ll be good” You moan, “I’ll do anything you want”

You push back against him but he holds your hips in place

“Fuck, you have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed of being inside you like this” He bites his lip and he rolls his hips “fucking your raw”

“So beautiful” He murmurs, it’s more to himself that you but you hear him

“I’m sorry I made you cry and hurt your feelings baby” He says, gently moving inside you

You moan and grab the sheets below you. Why was he doing this now? Was he punishing you for leaving in the first place?

Kuroo was always vocal in bed and loved to tease you but he wasn’t this talkative. He was always move of a _‘doer’_

“You know I trust you right baby?” He says and thrusts hard into you, the sound of skin slapping against skin makes you moan louder, biting the sheet to muffle the noises

“If you don’t answer me” He says, stopping to groan when you push back again, fucking yourself onto his cock “I’ll stop”

“N-no” you cry out, “please don’t stop”

“Then answer me” He smirks, holding your cheeks apart so he can watch his cock disappear in and out of you with each slow stroke

“I know...” you say, yelping when he slaps your ass again “I trust you too.”

He smirks, satisfied with your answer because he’s holding your hips tightly, knowing it’ll leave marks the same place Bokuto had held you so tightly and starts fucking into you hard and fast, pushing you further into the mattress

“I can’t wait to stuff your pussy with my cum” He groans, “look at how your greedy pussy sucks me back in”

You moan his name, unable to say anything else, your mind filled with the way he groans and says your name. You don’t need to see his face to know his biting the inside of his mouth, eyebrows drawn together as he fucks you like you were made only for him to have and use as he pleases and you’d let him, in a heartbeat. You’d let him do whatever he wanted

“T-that’s right baby” He groans, “you take me so well”

He loves the way you look underneath him. You were so much smaller and you looked as if you could break with the way he fucked you and it always turned him on how well you took their cocks, how tight you were and the way you whimpered and gasped every time they hit the right spot inside you.

“You wanna cum?” He asks and you nod frantically

“P-please Tetsu, I wanna come so bad” You cry, biting your lip and trying to keep your eyes open

He leans down and sucks marks into your neck and he pounds deeper into you, his new angle hitting you just where you needed it as he held both hands onto the headboard to fuck you hard and fast.

You came so hard without him even touching your clit, feeling so overwhelmed that your body shook violently and you were certain that if the neighbours didn’t complain about earlier, they were definitely going to complain now.

“Fuck” He groans, holding you in place as he came deep inside you

When you both came down from your highs. You moved so he could get into bed with you, his cock still inside your pussy

“You broke the headboard” You say, eyes widening in shock

He smirks, cocky as he always is and winks at you

“I’ll get a new one” He shrugs, wrapping his arm around your waist “after I wake up and fuck you again, Akaashi and I can go”

“That was really hot” Bokuto sighs, laying down 

“Want to fuck me like that?” Akaashi asks and Bokuto smirks at him 

“So I see it didn’t just have an effect on me?” Bokuto teases and grabs Akaashi back into bed 


	5. Chapter 5 - Cold feet or Grey hair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you feel a little insecure, not sure where you fit in and Bokuto is worried you’ll leave again.

Kuroo was true to his words the next morning, fucking you deep and slow. When you came twice, he let you catch your breath and carried you into the shower with him.

He kissed you all over your face, showering you with praises and so much affection you actually felt like throwing up. When you told him that, he just laughed and kissed your forehead.

Now, you were walking with him and Akaashi into the store to get a new headboard and Akaashi had said they needed to do some shopping anyway.

You look pretty in Bokuto’s large jersey from high school and a pair of shorts, the summer heat making you a little uncomfortable but at least the store had their air conditioner blasting at its highest

“You know...” Akaashi starts, looking at the different headboards as Kuroo scrolls through his phone “you could... just move in” 

You freeze from where you’re standing, eyes widening at his sudden statement and Kuroo looks at you.

“I don’t mean right away” Akaashi adds quickly, “I just mean that it’s an option”

You swallow, taking a sip of your juice and nod. You’re not really sure what to say as you only just started talking to them and if you were being honest, none of you actually spoke properly yet. 

You knew you needed to have a serious conversation with them, putting all your cards of the table and if you said you weren’t dreading it, you’d be lying.

Living alone had become so normal to you for the last 2 years and you weren’t sure if you were ready to share a space with 3 other people and if Kenma moved in too, that would be 4 other people, which was very overwhelming.

Kuroo didn’t take his eyes off you when Akaashi started talking to one of the store assistants, assessing you carefully. He could always read your body language really well but the expression on your face was unreadable.

“Don’t overthink it” Kuroo says when it’s just the two of you, “There is no rush”

You nod, still not trusting your own voice. You did trust them, that you knew but what if they decided that being your friend was easier than whatever you had going on? You’d give up your own place, move in with them and then things would get complicated and they didn’t need complicated

It wasn’t just that, it was also the fact that they had been together for years, already comfortable with each other. They knew everything about each other and you had just come into the picture, it hasn’t even been a year yet. You could handle commitment but it would be smarter to have your own place

“What do you need?” Akaashi asks when you leave the store, “we need a few groceries”

“I don’t need anything” You smile, “get what you need”

He smiles at you but he can tell that you’re tense and he’s afraid you’ll run off again so he takes your hand in his as Kuroo wraps his arm around your shoulder 

“I don’t feel like cooking and it’s my turn so maybe we could get takeout” Kuroo offers and Akaashi rolls his eyes

“Okay but not pizza, we’re always getting pizza” Akaashi says, narrowing his eyes

They continued talking and joking. You listened and smiled whenever a question was asked or something was addressed to you but other than that, you barely said a word. 

It wasn’t that you spoke too much, you still said a lot more than Kenma did on a regular basis and you were much more animated so when you barely said a word, the anxiety was bubbling up inside Akaashi and Kuroo would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried, especially since everything seemed fine this morning

They shared a look, not sure what to say when you reached the car again and the entire car ride was quiet and very awkward

Bokuto was home from gym so he was watching something on Netflix and you knew Kenma was meeting with some of his gamer friends at the computer cafe down the road. 

Being around them again was extremely overwhelming and now that you were left alone, standing in the middle of the living room, you felt weird and out of place. Kuroo was helping Akaashi pack the groceries away while Bokuto hovered around them

You felt a weird pang in your chest, threatening to bubble up so you felt sick. You didn’t say anything, choosing to head to the room you stayed in and laid down. 

You laid on your back, staring up at the ceiling fan, willing yourself to take a nap trying and failing to count sheep. That entire counting sheep thing felt like a scam to you at this point   
  


“What happened?” Bokuto asks

Akaashi told him what happened and how you hadn’t said much since. 

“Now that I think about it, she barely spoke at all today” Kuroo says, running one of his hands through his hair 

“I hope she isn’t getting cold feet” Bokuto sighs, “I will tie her to that bed” 

He was trying to make light of the situation but he knew in his heart, if you left again, it would crush him. He didn’t want to think about it 

You stepped into the kitchen, wearing your own clothing. You had your phone and house keys and Akaashi tried not to panic 

“Baby?” Kuroo says, looking at you as he carefully approaches you 

“Could you take me home please?” You say, looking down at the tiles 

“What?” Bokuto asks, panicking as he rushes to your side “you can’t... please don’t leave” 

“Please, you can’t” Kuroo says, taking your hand in his 

Akaashi swallows down the lump in his throat as he walks towards you, lifting your head up so they can see your face 

You might not have been crying but they knew you. If they said anything else, you could start crying and he didn’t want that 

“You want to go home?” Akaashi asks and you nod, putting your hands in the front pockets of your jacket 

“Okay” Akaashi breathes out, “you took off the jersey... is this you leaving for good?”

You don’t say anything. You didn’t want to leave and you felt so stupid but Makoto has always told you that your feelings aren’t stupid even if they feel that way 

“I’m not letting you leave this time” Kuroo says firmly, trying not to get angry, “couples... talk about their problems”

“He’s right” Bokuto says, “they don’t just walk away” 

“That’s for couples” You say, voice surprisingly steady “I don’t know where I fit in” 

You’re still avoiding eye contact, looking anywhere but at them. 

Kuroo understands, they all do. They also knew that you needed the reassurance. You told them that this was the first real relationship you’ve had

“Please talk to us” Bokuto pleads, stepping away to give you space

You panic, not sure why but you grab his wrist. He freezes but makes no attempts to move closer again 

“I just...” You take a deep breath, “I don’t want you to get tired of me”

Akaashi let’s put the breath he was holding, feeling himself relax again. You were just as dense as Kuroo was sometimes

“Baby, we’re not going to get tired of you” Kuroo says gently, smiling again 

“You don’t know that” You pout

“Are you doubting us?” Kuroo asks, stepping closer to you “because if you need the reassurance...”

You hit his chest, trying to not laugh.

“Don’t make me laugh” You whine, “I’m being serious”

“So are we” Bokuto says, pulling you into his chest as he wraps his arms around you “okay?”

You nod.

“Words pretty girl” He whispers, kissing your forehead

“I understand” You say, “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry” Akaashi smiles, holding your hand “I didn’t mean to scare you”

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t want to scare me off” You sigh, “moving in is a huge step for me”

“I get that” Akaashi says, leaning against Bokuto to plant a kiss on your lips “we don’t need to rush”

“We just want you to know that you have a second home” Kuroo says, “and that you’re welcome anytime you want” 

“You do have a nice place” Bokuto muses, “maybe I should move in with you”

He grins when you laugh and shake your head.

“I feel offended that you took my jersey off” Bokuto frowns, and you knew all about “ _emo Bokuto”_

You roll your eyes and kiss him.

“I’ll go put it back on” You say, “I’m sorry okay?”

He nods and puts his forehead against yours

“No leaving” He says firmly

“No leaving” you echo, kissing the side of his jaw

“I’ll tie you up, that’s a promise” Kuroo warns and you nod, feeling shy again so you hurry off down the hallway to your room to change again

“Communication is important little one” Kuroo yells after you, sighing 

“She’ll give me grey hair before I’m old” Kuroo says, walking into the kitchen to make himself coffee

“You don’t need to be old for grey hair” Akaashi smirks 


	6. Chapter 6. - Bokuto and Akaashi enjoy alone time with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is probably very in love with the reader, more than he cares to admit. Akaashi is amused at how paranoid he is but he loves him and will always indulge, no matter what.
> 
> I love BokuAka, and I want them to spoil you so enjoy <3

You’re so close to falling asleep, the pillow is still cool against the side of your face and the comforter isn’t too warm yet so you feel comfortable enough to let sleep take over.

You had spring rolls and noodles for dinner and after your second cup of green tea, it was only natural that you’d feel so tired.

You insisted on helping Bokuto clean up and when you ended up dozing off on the couch, he carried you to your room, dressing you in one of his larger sweaters, leaving your underwear on. He knew you hated sleeping with a bra on but he still respected you and wouldn’t take it off if you didn’t consent for him to do so.

You could feel the darkness pulling you in and you felt very happy being able to sleep peacefully on your own but that was stripped away when you felt the bed dip and you being hoisted up into strong, muscular arms.

You tried your best to force your eyes to stay closed as you nuzzled your face into the crook of Bokuto’s neck. He kissed the top of your head

You weren’t sure what was going on but you didn’t care as long as you got to sleep in the end.

“Kou...” Akaashi sighs, but you hear the trace of amusement in his tone, “what if she woke up”

You wanted to snort because it was too late to worry about that.

“Kuroo went to pick Kenma up from Hinata and Kageyama’s place, I don’t want her to be alone” Bokuto said, placing your carefully in the middle of the bed

“She’s going to kick us both off the bed with the way she sleeps” Akaashi says, moving the hair out your face and you try not to smile or laugh, remembering the first time you slept in their bed and you ended up kicking Bokuto off completely and Akaashi was barely hanging on, too tired to try and move you

“If she tries to leave.... I’ll feel it” Bokuto whispers, pulling the sheets over your body, when it was too hot, they preferred to sleep with only a sheet

You hear Akaashi sighing and peek an eye open to see him leaning in to place a kiss on Bokuto’s lips, rubbing his shoulders gently 

“She won’t leave” Akaashi whispers, “you know she loves us right?”

Bokuto sighs, not saying anything as he gets up to change into something more comfortable. When the bathroom door closes, Akaashi snorts and places kisses all over your face causing you to giggle and bat him away

“You’ve been awake from the moment he lifted you up” Akaashi grins, now looking down into your eyes 

You sigh and reach up to wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him down to kiss you properly. His right arm snakes around your waist and pulls you against him, deepening the kiss

“Yeah” You whisper against his lips

He pulls back to look at you again and he smiles.

“I said I wouldn’t leave again Keiji” You frown, “his paranoia is messing with my already terrible sleep cycle” 

Akaashi laughs this time, a little louder than usual and you grin, playing with his hair at the back of his neck, pulling a little but not enough to hurt. 

“I woke her up didn’t I?” Bokuto asks, coming back dressed only in his boxer shorts and his hair in down so he must’ve taken a quick shower

You watch him move to put the towel away and walk over to you and Akaashi, climbing in on the left side of you

“You won’t kick us off right?” Bokuto asks, taking your hand and kissing your finger tips again, a habit he picked up during aftercare

“No promises” You shrug and Akaashi laughs

“How did you not kick Kuroo?” Akaashi asks, rubbing up your inner thighs and massaging the skin

“Well...” You grin, “it’s hard to move when he’s _inside_ me”

Bokuto groans and bites your index finger causing you to hiss and Akaashi closes his eyes, focusing on keeping his composure

“So if I fuck you, your legs will be too sore?” Bokuto teases and you quirk your eyebrow at him, ignoring the way your face was heating up

“He stayed inside me all night” You whisper, moving a little so the shirt you wore should ride up and expose more of your thighs and the light blue panties you wore, Akaashi’s favourite colour 

“ _Baby_...” Akaashi warns, pinching your side a little and you whine “behave yourself, you said you were exhausted”

“I am” You pout, “but I want you”

Bokuto sticks his hand inside the shirt and rubs your stomach, moving upper to cup one of breasts

You sit up a little and Akaashi takes it loose at the back, helping you take it off without actually removing the shirt 

You sigh and fall back against the bed.

“Better?” Akaashi asks and you nod

Bokuto moves you gently onto your side, back facing him as he rubs your ass, massaging and squeezing.

“You wanna fuck my ass?” You ask, breath hitching when Akaashi nudges your legs apart. You put your leg over Bokuto’s thigh so you’re open for Akaashi 

“Fuck” Bokuto groans, biting your ear lobe, “you’d let me be your first?”

You nod, moaning when Akaashi moves your panty to the side to rub your clit

“Yeah?” Bokuto whispers, his lips right next to your ear, “want me to fuck your tight little hole”

“Want me to fuck you in my shirt?” Bokuto grins, looking at Akaashi when he chuckles 

You bite your lip, closing your eyes when you feel his finger by your entrance, rubbing in circles with the tip of his finger and Akaashi slips two fingers into your pussy

You moan, arching a little to give Bokuto better access

Akaashi reaches over and gives him the lube, and let’s Bokuto pull him into a bruising kiss 

“She’s excited” Akaashi laughs, “fuck baby, you’re clenching so hard around my fingers”

“Fuck” You moan, feeling the coldness of the lube and Bokuto slowly pushing his finger into your ass as Akaashi fingers your pussy, leaning down to suck on your clit before sticking his tongue deeper into you

Your hands find their way in his hair, gripping tight as you tried to ride his tongue, but he held you down firmly, slurping faster

He groans against you and it sends vibrations right to your core, you whimper louder when you feel Bokuto add another finger

“Fuck, it’s so tight” Bokuto says, “are you sure my dick will fit?”

You moan, eyes shooting open when he adds a third finger and begins to move them faster. It burns but the pain turns into pleasure quickly and the stretch isn’t as unpleasant as you imagined, his fingers feeling so much better than the dildo you used before

He was right though, how would he fit?

“I-I can take it” You whine, “I want it Kou”

He sucks your neck and the sensations of Akaashi’s tongue fucking you, while Bokuto has his fingers so deep in your ass send you into overdrive, legs shaking 

Your toes curl and you cum, holding Akaashi’s head in place to ride out your orgasm

He pulls away and his face his wet, and the front of his shirt.

“You squirted pretty girl” Akaashi grins, licking his lips, “that’s so hot”

You’re panting and Bokuto pulls his fingers out, coating his cock full of lube and strokes himself while Akaashi takes his cock out and pumps himself a few times

Akaashi slips into you easily and you moan, wrapping one arm around his neck while the other grabs on his bicep

He fucks into you slowly, loving how wet you and warm you were. You whine, feeling the tip of Bokuto at your entrance and then he’s slowly sinking into you

“Shit shit shit” Bokuto chokes out, “so t-tight”

You cry out, biting into Akaashi’s shoulder as you let them fuck into you the way they wanted.

Bokuto is quick to wrap his hand around your throat, knowing you enjoyed when he would choke you as he fucked you

“She’s clenching so hard” Akaashi groans, “I’m gonna cum”

You begin to fuck yourself on their cocks, chasing your orgasm as you felt them pulsing inside you, fucking you harder and faster

You come first, almost yelling their names like a mantra, their favourite sound. Akaashi follows soon after, holding your waist so tightly as he pushes deeper into you, feeling his thick cum shooting inside you

He kisses you, praising you as he let Bokuto fuck you, holding your ass cheeks apart to come inside you, sucking marks into your neck.

“There you go pretty girl” Akaashi praises, “that’s my good girl”

You whine, feeling so full and sticky with their cum running down your thighs. 

Bokuto quickly grabs his phone and takes a picture to send to Kuroo. He kisses you and makes sure you’re okay before he lifts you up and carries you into the bathroom

“Water?” He asks and you nod, feeling extremely limp and weak

Akaashi brings you a glass as Bokuto runs the bath, making sure to keep the water lukewarm, the way you preferred.

“We’ll shower and then come help you okay?” Akaashi says, pressing kisses to your hairline, “just relax and wait for me okay baby”

You hum, closing your eyes as you sink further into the tub

“Don’t fall asleep pretty girl” Bokuto chuckles, kissing your knuckles

“Will you take me home to get my car tomorrow and more clothing?” You ask

Bokuto smiles, feeling the warmth spreading throughout his body, you usually asked Kuroo and it made him happy to know that you did love them equally, even if Kuroo was a little overprotective 

“Of course baby, we could go together” He smirks, “I’ll take my car”

You hum, too tired to say anything else 


	7. Chapter 7 - I’ll move in if you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader and kenma have a special bond and i can’t wait to write more for them. you’ll see kenma being very open and talkative and ... handsy

“How is your place always so clean?” Bokuto asks

You shrug and head to your bedroom, leaving him to walk around 

“Do you need help baby?” He calls out after you but you tell him it’s okay and that you’ll manage.

Out of everyone else, it was safe to assume Bokuto had the softest spot for you. Aside from Kenma, he would always let you have your way but he was also the one that didn’t tolerate any bullshit

People often thought Kuroo was the scariest and while that may be true in most cases, Bokuto can be very intimidating and people just let his hyper activeness blind them from it. You knew better and so did Akaashi

“Can I ask you something?” He says and you nod, putting the rest of your things in the car

“When you left.... did you think you’d come back?” Bokuto asks, he’s looking at you so you don’t try to avoid him.

“I wasn’t sure” You admit, “I did think that leaving would be easier”

“Do you still feel that way?” He asks, taking your hand in his before you can climb into the car

“No” You sigh, “it scares me how much I rely on you all”

“You know you don’t have to be, we aren’t going anywhere” He smiles, rubbing your arms 

“I do now” You smile and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss

“I’m not going to go so you don’t need to worry” You say, looking into his eyes. You needed him to believe you and you understood why he felt the way he did

You left once before and he never had anyone walk out on him like that, it was a very new experience and you can imagine so was the emotions he was experiencing in that moment

“Overthinking isn’t good okay?” You say and he nods, smiling again 

“You look better when you’re smiling Kou” You kiss his cheek and hand climb into your car

“I’m going to pick Kenma up” You wave and wait for him to get into his own car 

He drives off first.

You sigh and lean your head against your hands on the steering wheel. You were just happy to be making progress again but you still couldn’t stop thinking about Akaashi’s offer, how could they be so open to having you move in so fast?

You knew it wasn’t that serious and that you could look at it was being their roommate, you did spend a lot of time at their place more than your own and Akaashi made sure to make the room exactly the way he knew you’d appreciate and you noticed Bokuto moving stuff in the closet of that room already

You needed to clear your mind and you knew Kenma would be able to help you.

xxxx

“I thought you forgot about me” Kenma says when you arrive at his place

You roll your eyes and wait for him to get into the car. It surprises you when he leans over and kisses you, holding your cheek to deepen the kiss

When he pulls back, he’s smirking and you scoff, pretending you weren’t affected by him or his kisses.

If you were being honest, this was a side of Kenma that no one got to see besides you and Kuroo and that made you nervous, not that you’d ever admit it.

“You’re staying over again?” He asks and you nod, choosing to focus on driving and not at the way he was looking at you 

You clear your throat, looking at the road and miss the way he smirks at you, titling his head a bit to watch you closely before he takes his phone out to play games 

“Akaashi asked me to move in” You say, you figured that you’d get straight to the point before you reached their place

He’s quiet for a while

“And you don’t want to?” He asks and you sigh

“I’m just.... I don’t know” You shrug, “it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s new”

“And new can be scary” He says and you smile, glancing at him when you reach a red light

“Yes, new can be scary” You say

“But it’s not a bad thing” He adds and you sigh because he’s right

“Why haven’t you moved in?” You ask and it’s his turn to sigh

“Kuroo needs his space” Kenma says and that makes you scoff

“Please, that’s an excuse and you know it” You tell him, “they want you there just as much as they want me there”

“Okay..” Kenma pauses, then looks at you again

“Okay... what?” You ask, not looking at him

“I’ll move in if you do” He says

You widen your eyes, turning the corner of their street.

“Why do you make it sound so simple?” You whine and he laughs softly

“Because it is” He admits, “we just like to overthink things and it’ll end up driving us both crazy”

You roll your eyes as you pull into the driveway, noting that everyone was home.

When you get out the car to get your bags, Kenma grabs your wrist and pulls you into his chest for a hug.

“Stop overthinking” He whispers and then he’s leaning in to kiss you so you wrap you arms around his neck and deepen the kiss

He moans a little and you grin into the kiss, pulling away a little

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you all day” He admits, “I woke up thinking about you”

You quirk your eyebrow at him and he flushes a little

“You had a dream about me didn’t you” You laugh and he groans, hiding his face in the crook of your neck

You kiss his jaw and straighten up

“Come sleep next to me tonight, I’ll help you” You wink and move away to get your things.

You were happy the conversation distracted you a bit. You’d think about Akaashi’s proposal later 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i deactivated my twitter so you can just comment instead x


	8. Chapter 8 - Alone time with Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenma might not be very enthusiastic when it comes to volleyball but he’s very energetic when it comes to you

When you told him to sleep in the room with you, you hadn’t expected him to pounce on you the minute you got out the shower. 

You still had your towel wrapped around your body but he pulled you onto the bed and ate you out, making you cum so hard you thought you’d pass out.

“K-Kenma” You whine as he slips a third finger inside you

“I’m just getting you ready baby” He whispers against your thighs

You whine and grip the sheets, the feeling of your first orgasm still lingered and your legs were still shaking

You remember how shy he was the first time you had sex, Kuroo had helped him get more comfortable and now, Kenma was a lot more confident and not shy when it came to you or sex 

“Ready?” He asks and you nod, flipping him over and kissing him

“I wanna ride you” You whisper as you bite his lip before trailing kisses down his body and sucking marks into his milky skin

You sink onto his dick slowly, watching as he bites his lip and throws his head back. He’s told you before that he’d never get used to feeling you stretch around him and it took everything in him not to cum on the spot

You smirk and begin to grind against him, determined to have him whimpering for you.

He reached up and massaged your breasts, pinching your nipples as you began to bounce on his cock, moaning for him as he thrusted up into you 

“It feels so good” You moan, throwing your head back when he sits up and sucks your nipple as he fucks you

You dig your nails into his back as he holds your hips down firmly, thrusting up into you harder and faster

He moves quickly, pushing you down as he hovers above you. He holds your hands above your head, lacing your fingers together as he pounds into you, using his other hand to rub your clit

“You feel so good baby” He moans, biting his lip as he watches you intensely

He was a lot like Bokuto, watching your every move, committing every face you made to memory, not wanting to forget the way you looked.

Kuroo and Akaashi loved to watch you, they wanted to see you break. They needed to ruin you and have you crying and moaning.

You felt very vulnerable in moments like this, the way their eyes never left yours or your body even when you would cry out and spasm, not being able to think properly.

Bokuto had told you it felt like you would put them in a trance, like they couldn’t stop even if you were overstimulated and couldn’t move. The feeling of your body against theirs, was enough to drive them insane 

“That’s right baby” Kenma whispers, leaning down to suck and tug at your nipples again as he fucked you, “take all of me”

You grabbed his arm as he thrusted deeper, making you cum again hard as he filled you up.

You stayed like that for a while, letting him kiss you all over and praise you. When he was done, he pulled out slowly and kissed your forehead. He got a warm cloth and wiped you clean and helped you get up to use the bathroom.

“I don’t say it often but I love you” He says and you smile, finishing the water he got for you

“I know” You sigh, laying back down on the cool sheets “I love you too”

“You up for another round?” He asks and you grin, pulling him onto the bed with you 


	9. Chapter 9 - decisions decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy white day! 
> 
> also, i know it feels like i’m dragging this on and i am lmao i won’t have too many chapters, probably 12? i don’t really know yet
> 
> i do have ideas for other books like this but not as domestic? i am looking at the mafia trope because what’s new? nothing. it’s a cliché but i LOVE it, sue me

“We should go on a date” Kuroo smiles at you, he’s been watching you move around the kitchen to make breakfast for the last 15 minutes 

You pause, turning to look at him with the pan in your hand and he tries not to think about how domestic it all is and how much he’s fallen for you so he just shrugs and drinks his coffee 

“Like.... the two of us?” You ask and he nods, eyeing you to see your facial expressions 

He grins when he sees the blush forming 

“Yes, the two of us” He says and before you can say anything, Kenma enters and he looks exhausted 

“Someone stayed up all night and it definitely wasn’t because of video games” Kuroo laughs 

Kenma just grunts as Kuroo pulls him in to kiss his cheek

You get a cup for him, Akaashi and Bokuto and prepare their coffee.

“Smells good” Kenma whispers, resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder

Breakfast was always your favourite time of day whenever you stayed over. Everyone always sat together in the kitchen and since everyone was still sleepy, it wasn’t as noisy as dinner times. Not that you minded, they kept you on your toes on most days and you enjoyed it.

It was different when you were home. It was always quiet and you usually ate in your room despite having enough space to have meals in your kitchen or living room.

The thought of going home, back to that silence left a weird feeling in your stomach but you swallowed it down with your toast and listened to Bokuto talk about his schedule for the day. 

xxxx

You were unusually quiet. You were having drinks with Makoto and Seiko and while Seiko was definitely the more talkative one, you were usually the one cracking jokes and ganging up on Makoto.

Makoto didn’t have practice today so you 3 decided to go out after classes.

“Okay, what’s bothering you?” Seiko asks, “you’ve been swirling the straw around for the last 5 minutes and that’s weird”

“I thought everything was going great with them?” Makoto asks

You sigh.

“Everything is great” You shrug, looking up from your glass, “it’s just that Akaashi mentioned me moving in and it freaked me out a little”

They both look at each other, widening their eyes

“And yes we spoke about it, I’m learning to express myself” You add

“So what’s the real issue?” Seiko asks, holding your wrists to keep you from fidgeting so much

“When i went home this morning” You pause, trying to figure out what you want to say so it would make sense to you too

“It was odd? I don’t know” You laugh, “it was too quiet”

Makoto grins but doesn’t say anything, wanting you to continue

“There was no Bokuto you know?” You sigh, “and there was no Kenma on the couch playing video games, or Akaashi in the kitchen... or Kuroo”

Your frown deepens.

“I can handle being alone” You add quickly, “that’s not the issue at all”

“We know babe” Seiko smiles

“I just got used to them” You groan, laying your head on Makoto’s shoulder

“They offered, I don’t see why you don’t just go for it” Makoto says, as if it’s the easiest thing in the world

“You could sell your place or better, rent it out and get extra cash” Seiko smirks, “your grandparents wouldn’t have a problem with it either”

“My grandmother is completely fine with it but my grandpa is still trying to figure out the whole ‘dating more than one person at the same time’ thing” You say, “he might just have a stroke”

That causes them to laugh and Seiko gently pats your head

“Hey, you’re an adult” Makoto smiles, “if moving in with them makes you happy, I don’t see why you shouldn’t”

“It hasn’t even been a year yet” You frown, “it feels like it’s moving too fast”

“That may be the case but money isn’t an issue, if things get overwhelming, you could always move out” Seiko says, “I just think you’re making excuses because you’re scared”

“I am not scared” You scowl, offended

She was right but you didn’t have to admit to or deny anything. You decide not to continue the conversation and reach for you drink.

“All I’m saying is, don’t worry that pretty little head of yours” Makoto says gently, “it’s not as scary as you think”

“And I’ll kill anyone of them if they mess with you” he whispers and you smile, kissing his cheek

“Thank you” You smile

You spend the rest of the evening talking and hanging out at the karaoke bar. It feels good to just spend time with your friends. It was less nerve racking being around them.  


xxxx

“You told her you’d move in if she did?” Kuroo asks and Kenma nods, not looking up from his switch 

“And you think she’d agree?” Bokuto asks, putting his cup down to stir the pot. It was his turn to make dinner 

“I don’t know” Kenma says, “I wasn’t trying to bribe her”

“She seemed less tense this morning before she left” Akaashi says, “maybe she’s thinking about it?”

“I think she’s considering it” Kenma says, glancing up to look at Kuroo 

Kuroo rubs the back of his neck. It was no secret that as much as they all wanted you there, Kuroo would be the one that resorted to begging you in the end. Akaashi was confident that you’d make the right decision for you, not just for them. 

It was about your comfort after all

**Author's Note:**

> this is just for fun. i wanna make it an ongoing story, there’s angst but not for too long. they’re all just idiots 
> 
> my twitter is: @cyjarch <3
> 
> you can request other ships and relationship dynamics with the reader and their baes.
> 
> thanks!


End file.
